Closer
by LeanaVine
Summary: All Marinette wants is to be like everyone else, to be able to go out into the world and make friends. Her neighbor feels the same way, but for different reasons. (AU. Fairy!Marinette. Eventual Adrienette, Adrien/Marinette.)


**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy the new story!

As always, I do not share any views expressed by any characters in this story. And I own nothing in this story.

Okay, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"I'm coming to get yooouuu~"

Marinette giggled, sliding back down into the porcelain teacup, covering her mouth.

"I can hear you laughing!"

The young girl pressed both hands against he lips, squeezing her eyes tight, struggling to contain her nervous laughter. Suddenly a face peeked over the lip of the cup. "Found you!" her mother called, and Marinette shrieked, crawling to the other side and over the edge, nearly tipping the cup over. Her mother chased her, picking her up and swinging her around. They both laughed, then Mrs. Dupain-Cheng sighed. "Alright, that's enough play for tonight. Time for bed."

She hopped off of the kitchen counter, and regrew to her normal size, turning to her two-inch-tall daughter and holding a hand out for her to walk onto. As Marinette sat in her mother's palm, she furrowed her brows in thought. "Mom, when am I going to get big like you?"

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng froze, and let out a breath. "Sweetheart, all fairies get their powers at different times. For me, I couldn't fly until I was almost nineteen. Maybe in a couple of years, when you're a teenager, you'll be able to transform your size."

The tiny girl looked down at her hands, covered in her organic pink glitter that she left everywhere. She would be able to control that someday, too, supposedly. So far, she could only fly for a few seconds, which still impressed her mom. Her little, pink, translucent wings were getting stronger every day. Marinette's mother promised that as soon as she was able to fly for a whole minute, she'd be allowed outside, into the backyard. The half-fairy had always wanted to go outside, but it was a dangerous world out there for someone so small.

* * *

Marinette was sitting on page 93 of her biology book. She groaned, turning her head from side to side as she read the material. Reading was hard for someone Marinette's size. In her hands she had a scrap of paper, and a shard of graphite to use as a pencil. Her mother home-schooled her, and always assigned plenty of homework. Marinette couldn't wait until she was able to grow large, so she could go to a normal school, make some friends.

Her dad came walking into her room, toting a brown paper bag. "Good evening, sweetie." He smiled, his thick mustache curling. Marinette's dad laid the sack on her bed, next to the biology book she was studying. "A leftover bran muffin - yummy brain food."

The half fairy grinned at her father. "You read my mind." She crawled off of her book and over to the bag, tipping it over with some effort. Marinette ducked inside, sitting down and tearing a crumb off of the muffin. "Thanks, Dad." She munched away, closing her eyes and relaxing in the dimly lit bag.

"Hello, dear." Marinette's mother came into the room, giving her husband a kiss on the jaw. "What did Mr. Bourgeois think of the cake?"

The father grumbled, "He was pretty critical, but he seemed satisfied with it. Nothing we could've done would have been good enough, most likely." He scratched the back of his neck. "I only dropped in for a minute. I still need to take the rest of the leftovers to St. Mary's. Do you need me to pick anything up for dinner?"

Marinette came out of the paper sack, holding a piece of the muffin she'd been munching on. "Are we having spaghetti tonight?" she asked.

"Not if you fill up on sweets first," her mother replied with a giggle, patting the top of her head.

"Yeah, remember your seventh birthday when you tunneled into your cake? You didn't want anything sweet after that for two months," her father added.

"Daaaad," the little girl groaned around the pastry in her mouth, "that was like nine years ago." She was starting to fear she would never live that moment down.

He gently scooped her up in his hand, where she sat down in a huff. "To me, you'll always be that little girl, covered in blue frosting."

Marinette looked down at her hands, and at her father's hand that she sat in. _'I just hope I won't be little forever.'_

* * *

"Is my father going to be home any time soon?" Adrien paced through the living room, his cellphone pressed to his ear.

 **"Mr. Agreste is very busy this evening. I wouldn't expect him until much later,"** the secretary answered.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Adrien mumbled, "Okay, thanks Natalie." He hung up, tossing his phone onto the couch. As he walked up the stairs to his room, he sighed. It was normal for his father, Gabriel, to stay out late at night and leave early in the morning. He was always very busy; such is the life of a world-renowned fashion designer.

Adrien plopped down in his beanbag chair. Life was boring at this time. He didn't have many friends, and the friends he did have were usually out doing things like going to concerts or parties. That wasn't Adrien's type of thing. He'd much rather sit at home and read a good book, though at this point, he'd already read everything in his collection.

Lately, he'd started to play video games. His best friend, Nino, had leant him _F.E.A.R. 2_ , but Adrien felt a bit lost, having not played the first game. Nino was a good friend to have. He didn't come over much, because Adrien's father didn't approve of Nino's loud lifestyle and music, but they got to study with each other at school, and they texted each other almost every day. Nino respected Adrien's introverted nature, and had stopped asking him to tag along to concerts a long time ago. When he heard about Adrien's dilemma of being out of reading material, he offered his old Xbox 360 to the homebody. Since then, Adrien had been deeply involved with the system.

He stood from his plush seat, going to look out the window. His neighbors were a quiet couple, both of them handsome looking. The thought crossed Adrien's mind of if they young man and woman had any children. He never saw anyone else in the home, and the school bus didn't stop at their house. It would be nice to have a little company sometimes. Most of his other neighbors were elderly couples, moved out to the suburbs for some peace and quiet. There was no one to hang out with, or play video games with.


End file.
